Luke Elis
Luke Elis is The Orange Turbo, Black Zeo and The 2nd Orange Power Ranger '''and was part of the second team of Power Rangers after the Groovy Rangers chosen by Zeran and Zordon. He became The Leader Of The Power Team until '''Power Rangers Zeo when Tommy takes over as Leader. However, he remains second in command due to Tommy's weakness of not watching his back. Sometime after his ranger days are thought to be behind him, he marries the Last Mighty Morphin Yellow Power Ranger, Tanya Salon and has a son who ends up becoming the Orange Samurai Ranger. Personality Luke has often been known as a bit of a hot head, letting his emotions at times control his Judgement. Luke has gotten better around controlling that but he still is often known to let his emotions control his judgement. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Pre- Ranger Life Prior to become the second Orange Ranger under Zeran's mentorship after Leon, Luke's life had been anything but an easy ride. Luke is the son of Francine Hampton-Elis, the former Red Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger and Shane Elis. Luke was born not long after Francine had graduated Harvard before her career as a Lawyer could truly take off. At this time Shane and Francine were what any kid could wish for, a loving mother and father who loved their son just like they loved each other to the point Luke would often be brought around with Francine before her cases. However, Luke's life turned to hell about six years before he moved to Angel Grove when his mother was screaming at his father about some sort of affair. Luke knowing his father knew that was anything but the truth, after his mother was done screaming, Luke tried to convince Francine to let Shane tell his side of the story, Francine would end up having none of that before kicking Shane out, this would lead to Francine and Luke being at each others throats on a constant level to the point both being southern it would nine times out of ten lead to a physical altercation. During the years that followed, Francine would start to get involved with a woman around her age by the name of Sabrina which would only further add fuel to the fire causing Francine and Luke's fights to get worse once they started dating. It ended up getting so bad that during their time in Seattle with his good friend Brian Eversteen Luke would REFUSE to come home until Sabrina had left for the evening which would add to even further fights between the mother/son duo to the point it was getting worrisome, even his good friend Brian was starting to get worried but knew it wasn't his place to chime in. with in the course of two years prior to moving to Angel Grove, Luke had been to a total of seven schools due to moving almost every three months give or take. What was unknown to Luke was that Francine was doing this for one reason and one reason only, to protect her son for the duties of being a ranger. Francine had to suffer it once but, she didn't want her baby boy to have to suffer though the same fate, she would rather move around and have Luke at her throat constantly than have him go though what she did. Moving to Angel Grove A few months prior to moving to Angel Grove at the beginning of "The Butcher Returns! The War For Free Will Begins again!" Francine was heard on the phone with her new girlfriend Sabrina stating how she had found a city that would protect luke from her past and allow him to live a normal life, not knowing Sabrina was Scorpina in disguise. After saying their goodbyes Francine and Luke would back up their bags and belongings before hoping into the truck to move to Angel Grove, California. Francine not realizing she had lead Luke right to the heart of the Morphin Grid and his destiny. Upon moving to Angel Grove during "The Butcher Returns! The War For Free Will Begins again!" Luke had fully moved to Angel Grove California a darker version of what he was growing up, rough, aggressive, you name it and this was shown during the introduction of Bulk and Skull. However, upon reuniting with Zeran and talking with Luke outside, Zeran discovered that Luke's parents had been divorced for about four years now and Francine had just recently started dating a woman by the name of Sabrina and Luke felt deep down into the very core of his being that something was not right with this whole situation. The New Team Of Rangers After a conversation with Zeran, the wizard was able to bring Luke back over to the good morphin grid and just in time to as Zerak and Rita had launched their first attack. During this time, Luke had been able to get to know the Mighty Mophin team, however, the attack would bring up a 10.0 earthquake. However, Luke and compoany had been teleported to the command center and chosen as the next team of Power Rangers, however, it took some convincing but, by the end of the day, the Mighty Morphin team had been formed to combat Zerak. Fixing The Elis Tradgey WIP Category:Heroes Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Mighty Morphin Team Category:HollowOmega